cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GuyPerfect
Rogue Robots Discussion Hello there! I see you have done several changes to the Rogue Robots section... Well, I hate to be the bringer of bad news, but I think those changes are not correct =/ The named mobs you describe as Lieutenants are, in fact, Bosses. I can imagine what has happened: you found them during a mission while soloing and they were in Lieutenant form, right? If that's the case don't worry, it's a common error =). Anyways, this faction does spawn bosses, even if they are named ones, and I suposse that it could positively spawn regular ones if I had a big enough group with me, that I have not. Just to clarify, the Mark I models are Lieutenants. I have never seen them in the Rogue Robots faction, and they are notoriously evasive in the Council faction, where Galaxy, Cor Leonis and Vampyr Adjutants are all too common. And the Mk IIs are Bosses. Anyways, the Rogue Robots faction uses exclusively the Council models and names. In the case of the Warcrys, if memory serves me, the MK I and MK II are the same model, with the same attacks, but with a different category (Lt and Boss). Being so elusive, I havn't had much chances to experiment with them, but my own notes tell me this is the case. So, resuming, I can prove the existence of the Rogue Robots Bosses, but not the Lieutenants (which I have never seen, but everything points at its existence). And if the rest of the faction keep the same name than their Council counterparts (as it is the case), it seems safe to asume that the Bosses' name will be "Mk II Warcry", just like the Council one. If you have discovered the Mk Is (Lieutenants) please add them. What I can prove is that the named mobs are not Lieutenants, but Bosses: There is a good chance that the Bosses of this faction are MK II Warcries. So I beg you to please change it back, once clarified that the category of these named bosses is...well, bosses =) Yak Lieutenants and Bosses Checking if a mob is a Lieutenant or a Boss is very easy: all you need is a) at least a partner and form a team before entering the mission (a Lt already spawned will remain as a Lt even if more players join you in the mission) or b) raise a bit the difficulty level before starting the mission. Both of these methods will make the target mob spawn like a Boss if this is what he is. It's a long and boring process, but the results are 100% reliable. Yak : I honestly wish Bosses would show up when soloing. As far as I know, no matter what reputation setting you put your slider on, no bosses will appear. - Snorii 08:42, 17 November 2006 (PST) :: You two are talking different things, I beleive. Yak is talking about the scripted end-boss of many missions. These will be there, as bosses, if the difficulty is anything but the lowest. Snorii is talking about random bosses in random mob spawns, I think. Except for cetain missions that have a built-in heightened difficulty, you generally need 7 or more people on a team to start seeing bosses in the regular mobs. - Sister Leortha 09:03, 17 November 2006 (PST) ::: Not sure I follow what you are getting at. I'm just saying that I wish in general that Bosses would show up in missions when you are soloing. That way you could get information on bosses without jumping through hoops. - Snorii 10:54, 17 November 2006 (PST) :::: The ones that do not show up "in general", as you put it, as the random mob boss spawns. But the scripted end-of-mission bosses still show up. My point was that your statement: "As far as I know, no matter what reputation setting you put your slider on, no bosses will appear." is incorrect, because the scripted ones, which I'm pretty sure are what Yak was referring to, do still appear, and they appear as bosses if the difficulty is high enough. Now, sure, they are generally only one per mission, but they are there. And even that "generally" has exceptions, as there exist missions that will spawn bosses in regular mobs all over the place even when solo. (Ex. The "Wildflower" mission that spawns the Kronos Titan as an ambush can spawn Zeus Titans, a boss class, in many mobs.) These exception missions generally warn the player that they should bring friends. - Sister Leortha 11:17, 17 November 2006 (PST) :::::Ok, I see what you mean now. Thanks for the clarification. - Snorii 11:36, 17 November 2006 (PST) :::::: o.o back before the missions slider, before the council/5th war.. and right after the nerf to blasters, they made the change where bosses would spawn as lts. As a blaster at the time, this was a life saver, I could solo missions without gulping a tray of insps again ^^ Story time asside though.. anyone have/though of puting up the original version of the rouge robots? the pre i3 one? I think I know where we can 'borrow' screenies of them from. --Sleepy Kitty 12:22, 17 November 2006 (PST) ::::::: Given all the discussions over in the forum with GuyPerfect and his demorecord still shots, and the fact that we are kinda taking over Guy's talk page with this discussion here... :) ::::::: Are the 5th Column and previous versions of the Rogue Robots still in the game files? If so, then if we know the item names, Guy can just go generate new versions of the old looks. :) - Sister Leortha 12:32, 17 November 2006 (PST) :::::::: should be, other than altering the story missions, it was mostly just replace X mob with Y. o.o all the art seems to still be in the piggs. some of it is still in game (coucil earth, cough cough) --Sleepy Kitty 13:37, 17 November 2006 (PST) :::::: Indeed, there are actor specifiers for the 5th Column versions of all your favorite fiends and lackeys. War Wolves, Vampyri, Arch Villains, robots, the works. I'll probably do those as soon as experimentation with Clockwork has ended. GuyPerfect 14:02, 17 November 2006 (PST) asterix My bad, I got my spelling from a Mr. Bean episode. He read a page or two from ASTERIX before he went to bed. I shall now spell it "asterGuyPerfectisk". --Konoko 22:22, 22 November 2006 (PST) Envoy Mission name Hi GuyPerfect, You recently changed the name of the last Envoy mission. The mission name is supposed to be what appears at the bottom of the box when a contact gives you the option of taking a mission and is usually different from the mission objective, which is what you appearently replaced it with. As you can see below, the name of that mission in the listing was the correct one. 18:17, 27 November 2006 (PST) http://BryanWilliams.com/CoH/screenshot_2006-03-24-18-29-08.jpg :Ah, okay. I thought it was supposed to coincide with the mission title in your navigation window. My bad. -GuyPerfect 18:22, 27 November 2006 (PST) :: No worries. The text that appears in the Nav window is what appears under Mission Objectives. 18:49, 27 November 2006 (PST) Snaptooth Hey, GuyPerfect: Good work with the Red Caps images. Only one (minor) thing: while I was checking Snaptooth's attacks yesterday, I had the chance to see that this year he has a red, bright aura he didn't have last year, at least that I can remember. I was wondering if he's using the same model he was using the last year, and if not, if the PIGG files could be checked and the new model added to the page as well. --Yakovlev 02:24, 29 December 2006 (PST) :It's the same NPC identifier. Given the fact that the aura in question is red/pink sparklies, I would be willing to bet it was like that for Valentine's Day as well. If not, then they made a change to the model itself for this holiday event. Either way, there is only one Snaptooth model and it has red sparkles. It just so happens to be that the image I took didn't happen to have any of the aforementioned sparkles in it. --GuyPerfect 10:38, 29 December 2006 (PST) :: So it's the same model, then. I don't remember him having an aura back in Valentine's event, and I'm sure they changed something as he could transform himself in a Boss first and in an Elite Boss later, something he can't do now. Or perhaps the aura was there and I didn't see it? I don't think so, but that was like ten months, so who knows. Well, I suposse the model will do, even without the aura. Thanks for checking it. ::--Yakovlev 05:25, 30 December 2006 (PST) GM Spawn Points StarGeek has a list of Giant Monster Spawn Points. You might want to collaborate with him on the various spawn sites. I gave him a couple for Ballista that I found in my demo files. Cheers, - Snorii 11:07, 26 January 2007 (PST) :I have plans to do that when the time comes. Right now, ParagonMaps is preparing to kick into a new stage of development, but once that's ready, I'll definitely be networking with others in regards to locations of things. --GuyPerfect 11:33, 26 January 2007 (PST) Screenies with white background I see you uploaded a few screenshots of enemies with a white background. Care to share how? I've tried to do something like this before by replacing certain textures with white ones (the warwalls, concrete_main and others) but when I tried them in-game, some walls looked properly white while others were completely or semi-transparent, ruining the effect. I think it was a bug with the texture creator I was using (PiggViewer v1.61); which software did you use to replace the textures, if this is the method you use? If it's not a software issue, what's the trick to make the textures behave? -- Leandro 08:14, 10 February 2007 (PST) :It's actually not textures at all. In order to isolate the characters in the scene, I load them in a custom demo file with no map, which ends up with a layer of clouds in the sky, then nothing but the sky color. Just for good measure, I move them 5000 units down to get the clouds out of the picture. Of course, that means they'll be on a blue background, which is where the hacking comes in. :You can't use the Data directory to replace the sky definition files, which means I have to patch the changes into the PIGGs themselves. The file in question is /scenes/skies/sun_DEFAULT_BlueSky.txt if you're interested. That's the one that loads when no map is used. Line 140 starts the noon-time sky definition, which specifies fog, clear and lighting colors amongst other things. Changing those values to white makes the demo playback with a character on a white background. :I'm not sure if PiggViewer will let you patch files into the PIGGs themselves, seeing how the global checksums wouldn't be updated and the game would replace them on boot, but I don't know. I've been somewhat working on a custom PIGG manager myself for a while, since I feel PiggViewer is clunky and insufficient in some capacities. It's nowhere near ready for a public distribution, which means I can't let you get ahold of it at this time. But that's what I do to get the white backgrounds and good camera angles. :--GuyPerfect 11:13, 10 February 2007 (PST) :: Good stuff. I did think about replacing the sky color but I never figured out where it was. The issue you mention about checksums making the game re-download the PIGG can simply be bypassed by keeping a copy of the PIGG file with white background and use it specifically for demo playback, using a .bat file to swap the "white sky" pigg with the original pigg, calling COH to play the demo, and then swapping them back: cd piggs ren (gamepigg).pigg (gamepigg).bak ren whitesky.dat (gamepigg).pigg cd.. cityofheroes -demoplay %1 -otherswitches cd piggs ren (gamepigg).pigg whitesky.dat ren (gamepigg).bak (gamepigg).pigg ::That way Cohupdater.exe will never "see" the patched .pigg and it won't try to "fix" it. ::-- Leandro 12:53, 11 February 2007 (PST) :::What I do is keep the modified misc.pigg in the CohDemo directory instead. I don't use the test server all that often, so I don't have to mess with that file often either. --GuyPerfect 12:56, 11 February 2007 (PST) If you're curious, this is the template .cohdemo file I use for my character snapshots. A few things to keep in mind: *The number just right of the 0 in each line should be different for each entity *The PLAYER line should only go on one entity *The NPC line specifies the demo model ID. Change this to whatever you need *The POS lines for CAM and entity specifies their XYZ location. -5000 is my norm for Y *The PYR lines are angle, expressed in RADIANS, again XYZ. Remember that X is a rotation about the horizontal axis *The MOV line specifies the model's stance. READY is the default, but other stances can be used *The 60000 line just tells demo playback that something happens 1 minute into it. Otherwise, it will keep resetting *The bottom section is an effects setup for the Quantum Array Gun. If you want to use it, put it between the "0 1 MOV READY" line and the "60000 1 MOV READY" line *Only move the camera when you have multiple entities on the screen. Use the entity POS otherwise *The camera's angle should never need to be changed. Use the entity PYR instead 1 0 Version 2 0 0 Time 12 0 CAM POS 0 -5000 0 0 CAM PYR 0 0 0 0 1 PLAYER 0 1 NPC Model_ID 0 1 POS 0 -5000 -10 0 1 PYR -0.2 0.1 0 0 1 MOV READY 60000 1 MOV READY 0 1 FX Maintained 198 WEAPONS/NICTUSHUNTERRIFLE.FX 0 0 1 FXSCALE 10 10 0 1 ORIGIN ENT 0 0 0 1 TARGET ENT 1 0 0 1 MOV 1ST_BUCKSHOT --GuyPerfect 11:40, 10 February 2007 (PST) semantics ^^;; baaa semantics! while the info is now on that page.. o_o does it look horribly plain to you? I just want to drop some pictures in it to spruce it up! (not that there are any -.-)--Sleepy Kitty 22:28, 3 March 2007 (PST) :I assume that you are referring to the Character Name Policy Change page, in which case, I would leave it more or less as it is. At this time, it's a moot point and the article simply exists as a casual notice of what once was. No need for sprucing at this point; all I did earlier was make an article out of jotted notes. --GuyPerfect 22:31, 3 March 2007 (PST) : @.@ I know, it just looks so plan to me though.. o_o ack! I just realized.. neither of us ever added it to a category.. --Sleepy Kitty 22:39, 3 March 2007 (PST) ::Great Scott! --GuyPerfect 09:32, 4 March 2007 (PST) Inbox Check your Inbox :) - Snorii 10:26, 16 March 2007 (PDT) : Huh. Looks like you sent, and I read, a message regarding a character portrait. No idea how that was forgotten about. Sorry 'bout that. I'll get right on it. --GuyPerfect 16:12, 16 March 2007 (PDT) Pics Great work (once again) on the images you did for The Lost. :) - Snorii 09:47, 24 May 2007 (EDT) :Why thank you. *Bows* --GuyPerfect 11:21, 24 May 2007 (EDT) :I was about to post the same comment. Did you cut all those pics out yourself? Great work!--GreyDog 11:26, 24 May 2007 (EDT) ::Yup. A little PIGG modification here, a little demoplay there... I had to hang onto the Issue 8 PIGGs since they broke the "weapons in hands" thing with the new PIGGs, but I got all the screenshots needed. My goal is to eventually do this for all the enemies in the game, with some exception (Lusca, DE eminators, etc.). --GuyPerfect 11:29, 24 May 2007 (EDT) Badge Thanks for the Spruce Hammer :) -- Leandro 04:04, 27 May 2007 (EDT) :You're welcome, Leandro. Though ninjaposting makes it hard to tell who posted. (-: --GuyPerfect 19:04, 26 May 2007 (EDT) :: Ooops. Signed above :P -- Leandro 04:04, 27 May 2007 (EDT) Vanguard NPC IDs *Vanguard_Female_01 *Vanguard_Female_02 *Vanguard_Female_03 *Vanguard_Male_01 *Vanguard_Male_02 *Vanguard_Male_03 *Vanguard_Robot *Vanguard_Serpent_Drummer_01 *Vanguard_Borea_01 *Vanguard_Dark_Watcher_01 *Vanguard_Gaussian_01 *Vanguard_Lady_Gray_01 *Vanguard_Levantera_01 --Leandro 12:47, 30 May 2007 (EDT) New Maps Nice work on those new map images. I put them all into the zone info boxes. You missed one though: Abandoned Sewer Network.--GreyDog 11:29, 4 June 2007 (EDT) :The joke's on you. The maps for Sewer Network and Abandoned Sewer Network are exactly the same, pixel-for-pixel. --GuyPerfect 15:13, 4 June 2007 (EDT) Badger ... why didn't I think of doing that? Gah! Thanks, Guy. :) -- Sekoia 18:39, 19 July 2007 (EDT) Too many mistakes My Wiki fu is not only weak, it is destructive. I officially resign my Spruce Hammer. Kalon 01:05, 26 July 2007 (EDT) :Hey, don't beat yourself up. The incident with Watchman Badge wasn't your fault, and the deal with Vanguard Badge is a perfectly understandable mistake. You were doing what you felt was in the best interest of the wiki, and doing it to the best of your ability. Just because you made a mistake doesn't mean you don't deserve every bit of that hammer. --GuyPerfect 01:08, 26 July 2007 (EDT) Elusive Mind I want a advocating template! >.< - Skarmory The PG 05:58, 18 September 2007 (EDT) : I think you'll have to be a little more specific. Do you need an "advocating template" such as Template: Advocating that says something to the effect of "this user is advocating XYZ..."? --GuyPerfect 16:57, 18 September 2007 (EDT) :: No, I'd prefer a template that shows exactly that little box that I show my support for the new icon. So I can slap it in my userpage and encourage others to do same. - Skarmory The PG 06:12, 21 September 2007 (EDT) ::: Okay, then. I've got a template set up. All you need to do is type the following: ::: ... and you will get this: ::: ::: If you use , you can stick it on the left instead of the right. ::: --GuyPerfect 16:18, 21 September 2007 (EDT) I'm on yer Wiki, 'Fixing' your Templates I must apologize... Being new to this wiki, I had not located the standard wiki templates for such things as clearing for floating text ( ), or providing a link to a template , or even the category such things were in (Category:Standardized Text Templates). As such, I made something of a hash of things ( , , Category:General Wiki Templates). While I feel that and are useful shortcuts, the others duplicate templates that go by other names. If you could examine these pages, and remove as you see fit, I would appreciate the informed and authorized assistance. --Jumping Jack 20:42, 18 October 2007 (EDT) :Eventually, I'd like to fire up a hyper-powered toothbrush and crawl through the tiniest corridors of the wiki to get it all cleaned out. Extranneous templates is just one of the many things on the list of things to clean up. Thanks for bringing it up, though I can't say when it'll actually happen. --GuyPerfect 20:50, 18 October 2007 (EDT) Halloween Costumes Made a Halloween costume temporary power category; there seemed enough to justify it. May I ask... on the costume pages you have created, why "no edit section"? --Jumping Jack 14:50, 23 October 2007 (EDT) :For things like Temporary Powers, Inspirations, individual enemy types... There's really not enough there to merit an Edit link on every section. I think it just looks better that way. If the article is long enough, I'll keep them there, but for Description, How to Get, Power Summary and See Also, there really doesn't need to be all those Edit links. --GuyPerfect 16:57, 23 October 2007 (EDT) ::S'okay, I guess... though I have often (elsewhere) used the See Also section edit to edit categories. Perhaps I have been bad? --Jumping Jack 14:03, 24 October 2007 (EDT) NC Soft Buys CoH Check this out! We should address it here somehow.--GreyDog 16:38, 6 November 2007 (EST) : I've updated the main page. Not sure if I think this is good or bad. On the one hand, I'm not impressed with NCSoft's community interactions. But on the other hand, I'm also not confident in Cryptic Studios' ability to pay attention to player feedback. All-in-all, I'm hopeful that this turn of events ends up being for the better. --GuyPerfect 17:10, 6 November 2007 (EST) :Oh wow! My first reaction isn't a very good feeling though, I was very happy with the product so far, and I'm not excited about seeing a big change like this. - Snorii 17:22, 6 November 2007 (EST) ::While I don't have complaints about the directions CoH has taken, I do have some axes I've been sharpening against CoH as a piece of software. (Ask on the forums only if you dare...) With Tabula Rosa coming out, I'm wondering if this is just NCSoft's way of getting the Cryptic team to concentrate on one game at a time. --Jumping Jack 23:20, 6 November 2007 (EST) Incarnate Archetype o,o welcome to the club! we'll get the membership card to you at some point...--Sleepy Kitty 07:35, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :Huh!? --GuyPerfect 21:36, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::^^ its a joke thats my fault, and then a few others copied the joke... ppl like Bad_Luck, Sentai Sage, Evil-Frog, and Ghostlotus. --Sleepy Kitty 04:31, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :::No no. I was thinking Corruptor or the such. You're just jealous of my awesome icon art. (-: --GuyPerfect 17:11, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::::o_o whats wrong with my icon art? sure, one needs to be retinted a bit but...--Sleepy Kitty 21:10, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Template:Vert I just noticed . To put a vertical bar in a template, you can use . Here's how it renders: -- Sekoia 02:57, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :I knew there had to be something like that. Thanks for the pointer. I don't remember what I was doing, but it needed a vertical separator as a literal inside another template call. --GuyPerfect 03:00, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Re: Mmmm, Icons That sounds like a great offer. I never was the best at editing custom icons in the first place. I'm still new to communication through the wiki, so should we communicate like this, on the comments page at User_talk:Mileerolje/Dark_Control, or through either the wiki's or the CoH forums? Thanks. Tidbit Jr. 18:26, 1 July 2008 (UTC) And sorry to do this, editing twice in a day plus not knowing how to add a "reply to this post" thing where it puts an indent, but I had a few questions for you about that power cracking thing: do you have a program doing it, or just you, and is it easy for you to get the "correct" color schemes for current powersets (ie: the right colors for Luminous Aura power buttons). Thanks again. Tidbit Jr. 18:33, 1 July 2008 (UTC)